


Pregnancy, Genocide, and an Alternate World

by FanGirlStephie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, horndog Red, nice Fell bros, there's no Sans/Sans though, theres no kedgechup either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: Sans and his brother Papyrus broke a rule. They love each other. And Sans got pregnant from it. But now there game is about to be played. And the user is on a genocide run. So to keep his promise to Papyrus, Sans escapes his world, and ends up in the UnderFell universe. But will he be able to keep his promise to keep their baby safe?





	1. Chapter 1

“We're going against the rules bro. This is far against the code. We could be downloaded at any time. Heh. It would be something for the human, to see the “skelebros” getting it on.” Sans said as he laid spread out on Papyrus's bed. He wasn't wearing anything. Pap was on top of him, also not wearing anything. But his blanket was over him. They were both glowing blue and orange respectively.

“I don't care brother. I love you.” Papyrus said, looking at Sans lovingly. “That's all I need to hear Pap. I love you too.” Sans replied. His face then flushed blue as he let out a small moan, when Papyrus began to move.

Some time and one download later, Sans found that he got pregnant from their night together. But his hoodie helped hide his belly. The human in control only saw the world in 8-bit anyways, so Sans didn't really worry. It wasn't until he saw the human for the first time through that door. The look on their face... they were on a genocide run. But Sans still had to follow the game's script.

After his coded meeting with the human, Sans walked away and teleported to up ahead. After the little thing before the first puzzle, which made Sans really dizzy. A pregnant person should not spin like that. He met up to where Papyrus waited at the first puzzle. Pap looked at Sans with concern. He also could see the human was on a genocide path. They can only hope the human in control didn't stay faithful to it.

“Sans. Before the human arrives, I want to talk to you. You know I love you, and our baby. But... if the human really is on a genocide run... I don't want you to fight them. I know your supposed to, and that you rarely loose. But I just... don't want to loose you two. I know things will be reset. But, our kid isn't part of the game. They... they...” Papyrus couldn't finish his sentence.

“They wouldn't get reset like the rest of us. I get it Pap. It's against the rules of the game but... I promise I wont get in the kid's way. No matter how much I would want to. I'll keep our kid safe.” Sans replied. He gave Papyrus a smile and they kissed. But they heard the human coming, so they quickly acted natural.

“YOU'RE SO LAZY!! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!!” Papyrus recited.

“i think that's called... sleeping.” Sans recited his own lines.

Later after all of the puzzles, it was soon time for Papyrus to confront the human. The human hasn't let up on their genocide at all. But Papyrus still had hope they were after the “King Papyrus ending” and not the genocide ending. It was still possible after all.

It wasn't possible. The human killed Papyrus without mercy and walked away. Sans cried as he held onto Pap's scarf. But then he had to hold his stomach because of the sudden pain and movement. “Ngh, sorry little buddy. I know Pap said to always be happy, cause being distressed could hurt you. But... I can't help it! He's gone!” Sans said to his developing baby and then cried more.

He knew he couldn't stay put though. He had to get out of this world. But how could he? Sans got up, scarf in hand, and walked back to the house. He paused a moment and took deep breathes. To both calm himself and settle the kid inside him. Sans put the scarf in his pocket and then used his key to enter his basement. He uncovered the hidden machine. Sans put his hand on his belly as he felt movement.

“I know. I'm scared too. But I can't afford to be reset. Your daddy can come back. But you can't. I need to uphold Papy's wish and keep you safe. So I gotta use it. With my ability of bending space, I should be able to get this thing to take me somewhere safe. Like a nice pacifist ending. You could see the sun and stars. That will be nice. Right?” Sans said, tears forming in the corners of his eye sockets.

He then got the machine all ready. He took a deep breath and stepped inside. He closed his eyes, put a hand protectively over his stomach, and turned it on. Sans focused on his teleportation power as the machine whirred and shook. Then in a blueish white flash of light, he was gone.

Sans woke up with his face in the snow. He slowly stood up. Once he got his barrings, he immediately lifted his shirt to check his stomach. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his ecto belly. A little skeleton with a glowing, healthy soul was inside it. He rubbed his belly, the little skeleton moving around in response. Sans smiled and was thankful they were both alright. He put his shirt back down, stuck his hands in his pockets, and began to walk.

It certainly looked like the snow covered forest of Snowdin. Sans started to worry he was still in his world. The other worlds was just a theory after all. Maybe all he did was take a short cut? Then Sans stopped dead in his tracks. He saw something that made him get a hollow expression. Sans was standing right in front of his Snowdin sentry station. Only Sans was already sleeping, his head resting down on his arms, right there. Sans really did enter another universe. It was completely surreal. He looked so much like him, but different.

Sans quietly calmed himself down and then studied this other Sans. He really did look so much like him. Only the jacket was mainly black with yellowish fluff. Looking closer, Sans could see a red shirt under the hoodie. But the most obvious thing was the crack on his skull and the super sharp teeth. One tooth was a golden color though. Sans didn't know why, but his instincts told him to get out of here. That this guy was dangerous.

Sans put his hands on his stomach protectively. He slowly began to back away. “I gotta get out of here.” Sans whispered. He then let out a noise of surprise as he saw the other Sans open his eyes. One was glowing a bright red color.

“I don't like being woken up from my break, ya know.” He said as he lifted up his head. He then used magic to take control of Sans' soul and bring him close to himself. “Just who the hell are ya?” He asked. Sans kept his hands on his stomach and didn't look at him as the other looked him over.

Red got a confused, suspicious look on his face. “Really. Who are you? Heh, you look like you could be my twin bro. Heh heh. At least that means your handsome.” He said with a wink.

“P-Please let me go. I just want a safe place to... go to.” Sans said, shaking a bit. He caught himself before he said “to have my baby”. Red chuckled, but didn't let him down yet.  
“Heh heh, your shakin like a leaf. Well I don't want you to leaf me yet pal. Sit! and stay awhile, kay?” Red said with a predatory like grin. He quickly brought Sans down when he said “sit”, to sit him down. He kept his hold on Sans as he walked around the station. He put his unoccupied hand under Sans' chin and made Sans look at him.

“Now, what's a cute little innocent skeleton like you, doing here, huh? I'm Sans by the way, Sans the skeleton. You don't seem to be from around here. Heh heh. Allow me to teach ya how things are done around here. Don't worry, I'll be gentle at first. Til ya get used to it that is.” Red suggested lewdly, chuckling to himself and licking his non-existent lips.  
Sans still shook, but the adrenaline was starting to kick in. He had to save Papy's baby! So with a yell of “No!”, Sans broke out of Red's magical grasp. The sudden break made Red stagger back a bit. His red magic eye then flared angrily with magic.

“No? Did you just fuckin say “no” ta me?” Red asked. He then roughly grabbed Sans arm and lifted him up. But that caused a bit a blue ecto magic to peek out from under Sans' clothes. Red of course noticed this. Red's eyes went back to normal white eye lights from the surprise.

“Huh? Heh heh, now what's this yer hidin? You already have an ecto body summoned fer me. What a sweetheart you are. Now lets have a little sneak peak at it. Shall we?” Red said. He ignored Sans' pleading to not look and lifted Sans' shirt up. His eyes then went hollow and anything he was going to say caught in his throat.

Red let go of Sans. “You're... y-you're pregnant. Oh my fucking god.” Red said. He then put his hands on Sans' shoulders. He was starting to sweat a bit, obviously nervous. “You're not safe here! In this world, its rare for monsters to have a kid. With the law of kill or be killed. If anyone found out that you're pregnant-! They would do something really bad to you both.” Red said frantically.

He then grabbed Sans hand and began to lead him away. “W-Wait! Kill or be killed? What? Where are you taking me?” Sans asked, still scared. “I'm takin a short cut to my place. Me and my bro can keep you safe. A monster kid is way too rare around here.” Red answered in a rush.

Before Sans could say anything against it, they were teleported away. Sans opened his eyes to see what looked like his room but... edgier. There were still socks laying around, and the ball of blanket, and the trash tornado. But there were also a couple bone attacks and some, “pleasurable toys” scattered here and there. It made Sans blush blue in the face.  
“Heh heh. Sorry about all of, that, stuff. I didn't know you were comin. Or else I would of cleaned up a bit. Heh, and clean up I mean, gather up the toys and move them to the bed.” Red said suggestively and laughed. His laughter then became more of nervous laughter.

“Right, your uh... all knocked up there. Sorry. …again. I'll behave myself, I swear. Heh, or else the Boss will kick my ass! Hahaha! Oh! By Boss I mean my bro. That's what I gotta call him. It's a long story. Don't ask.” Red then said.

“Ok. I wont ask about that. But I do want to know what exactly the citizens would do if they found I was pregnant. The monsters I know are kind, a little timid at times, some are pretty excitable, but still kind nonetheless. They would never want to hurt me.” Sans said. He felt his soul hurt as he thought of how he wouldn't be able to see his friends for however long. If he can ever see them that is.

“You're... not from around here, aren'tcha? …Sans. I'm so sorry. You probably been through a lot recently, huh? Damn. I know how that feels.” Red said, looking away while remembering his own experiences. He placed a hand gently on Sans' shoulder. Sans gave a quick nod in response.

“But the monsters here aren't like the ones you know. Our king is crazy and most of the people are too. If someone isn't crazy and blood thirsty, then they're over aggressive to protect themselves. If anyone finds out about you're situation... then, they'll GIVE you a miscarriage. And stuff you full of their own babies. Cause a monster will more likely “fall in love” with anyone after a miscarriage. Thus making it easier to impregnate them. It's a horrible cycle, which is one of the reasons why kids are so rare.” Red told him.

Sans got a horrified look. He placed his hands over his stomach protectively once again. Nobody can take Papy's baby away from him. How can these monsters be so cruel? Red gave him a sympathetic smile. Anyone who's been through a genocide is ok in his book. Especially when they're carrying such a rare and fragile package.

“It will be ok. Boss and I will protect you from all these crazy sons of bitches. They wont do anything to ya.” Red offered, hoping to give him some sort of comfort. Then he thought of something. “But, we're going to need to call each other something else. Since we're both Sans. How about... I call you Blue, and you call me Red. It would be easy since that's our magic colors. Kay?” Red suggested.

Sans nodded. “Yeah. That would be fine. Thank you for not hurting me Red. I got to protect Papy's baby. It's what he wanted before... the human.” Sans replied. Red felt sorry for him. It must have been his first genocide. Red remembered his first. That was tough on its own. He couldn't imagine being pregnant during it. No wonder the poor guy ran from his world.

Then they both heard the door slam open. Sans reacted by hiding his face into Red's chest. Red's cheeks turned a little red at that. “SANS! WHY THE FUCK WEREN'T YOU AT YOUR POST!? GET OVER HERE NOW!” Edgy yelled. Sans shook from how loud and angry he sounded. Red shushed him and rubbed his back soothingly.

“It's ok. Stay here, kay? I'll go talk ta him. Trust me, Boss may seem all big and scary. But it's all just to protect us. Nobody messes with the royal guard, The Great and Terrible Papyrus. Trust me. You're safe with us.” Red tried to comfort him. He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

“Heya Boss. I uh... I have a good reason for leaving sentry duty early. It was an emergency!” Red began to try to explain. Edgy gave him a look, not believing him.

“No really! I can prove it too! Just come upstairs with me. I... met someone.” Red quickly said. Edgy rolled his eyes. “Oh fine! BUT NO BULLSHIT SANS!” Edgy warned. “I-I got it Boss. No bullshit.” Red replied as he lead him to his room.

He opened the door, Sans stiffen as they came in. Edgy blinked a couple times in surprise as he saw Sans. “Sans... What the FUCK is going on here!?” Edgy asked Red. Sans flinched from the loud voice of Edgy. Red elbowed Edgy. “Boss, keep your voice down. He's pregnant. He arrived in this world, escaping from a genocide run. It's... his brother's kid.” Red explained.

“Oh! Well shit. I'm sorry uh... other Sans. I assure you, you will be safe here. I don't mess around with important things like this!” Edgy told Sans.

“We agreed to call him, Blue and me, Red. Just to not get confused. You know? And uh... he should probably call you something else too Boss. I mean... his bro is... you know... the baby daddy. And is all...” Red said awkwardly. He mimicked the “dusting” sound, so he wouldn't have to say “dead” in front of Sans. He understood how sensitive one can be after seeing their brother's death.

“Yes, I understand that! But what nickname would be worthy enough for The Great and Terrible Papyrus!?” Edgy asked. Red snickered as he thought of something. “How about Edgy? Ya edge lord.” He said. That got him a glare from Edgy. Sans walked over closer to them.

“I... kinda think it fits. I like it. It ends in a “y” just like... “Papy” does.” Sans said a bit sadly. He looked away from them. The two fell bros looked sympathetically at him back. Edgy then offered his best comforting smile. 

“Well, if you like that nickname, then you may call me that.” Edgy said, then gave a glare to Red. “But don't YOU dare even THINK about calling me that! You only refer to me as Boss! Any other name, when not in the right situation, shall result in punishment! Am I clear?” Edgy warned his brother. Red quickly nodded.

“Y-Yeah! Of course Boss. I understand. So um, we should probably get Blue something to eat, right? I bet he would just love your cooking.” Red said, grinning hopefully. Sans nodded. “Ever since I got pregnant, I've had major cravings for Papy's spaghetti. I could really use some right now.” Sans commented.

“Well then, YOU'LL LOVE MINE EVEN MORE! For I am the BEST at cooking! Especially when it comes to spaghetti! I shall make it right away!” Edgy said before he marched downstairs and to the kitchen to make the food. Red and Sans looked at each other, then chuckled a bit. A Papyrus will always be a Papyrus after all. It was kind of comforting to Sans.


	2. Chapter 2

Edgy and Red just stared as Sans gobbled down plate after plate of spaghetti. Edgy was honestly surprised one could eat so much of his cooking. But then he smirked as he felt great pride in his cooking skills. Of course Blue would love his cooking! He's amazing at it! Red was... disturbed to say the least. He could not believe what he was seeing.

“I can't believe... he's actually eating all of that. And without hurling.” Red said with a hollow expression, sweating a bit. Edgy let out a “hmpf” in response.

“OF COURSE HE IS! I am only the BEST at cooking! It just makes sense. I mean, just because YOU don't have a very good sense of taste, doesn't mean Blue is the same! HE obviously has a much BETTER taste!” Edgy said, crossing his arms and looking proud. Red leaned his head onto his hand in a bored gesture.

“Oh? Heh. And here I thought its cause he's pregnant. My bad.” Red said sarcastically. He chuckled a bit, until Edgy hit him for his sarcasm. “Ow!” Red exclaimed, rubbing his now sore arm. Sans swallowed his last bit and let out a sigh of relief. He leaned back a bit and pat his belly.

“I... I really needed that. ...Oh stars I needed that. When was the last time I ate? ...Breakfast. With Papy. Right. But still, this was just as good as Papy's. A bit spicier though. But it's really a nice touch.” Sans said to himself. He smiled a bit to himself. Red started laughing loudly.

“L-Look at Boss's face! You made him so happy!” Red said in between his fits of laughter. Sans looked to see Edgy's face. His eyes were big and sparkling in that innocent way that was so much like his Papy. Edgy then realized what was going on and stopped. He cleared his throat and went back to his normal self.

“Yes! Well... that's perfectly normal for me! I'm just... such a great cook and everything! I expected it completely!” Edgy said, crossing his arms in a huff. Red snickered at his brother's reaction. Edgy then glared at him. “AND WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, YOU ASS!?” He yelled. Red continued to snicker. “Cause you're a huge fucking dork!” Red replied. Edgy growled low in his throat, making Red sweat and shrink in his seat.

“Sorry Boss. You're the best!” He said with a nervous grin. “That's right! And don't you forget it!” Edgy said. Sans just smiled awkwardly at their antics. Sure it was inappropriate with the language and down right rude behavior. Very inappropriate that is. But it still had the same kind of feeling as when he and his bro had their little back and forths. It had a brotherly teasing to it. It was amusing and kind of nice to watch. Definitely funny as well.

Sans couldn't help but giggle a little. Everything stopped when he did though. “Oh my fucking stars. That was the cutest fucking sound I have ever heard.” Red said before he started laughing again. Sans' face turned blue with blush.

“Sans! I mean Red! Don't laugh at our guest! It was an adorable noise, but you don't point it out like that! Don't be a jackass!” Edgy scolded. “But I thought that was my middle name. Sans the jackass skeleton.” Red replied with a chuckle. Edgy simply rolled his eyes. Red then got up and stretched, popping and cracking a few bones as he did.

“Welp, its getting late. I'm beat and ready to hit the hay. Heh, or roll in it if you would want Blue.” Red flirted with a wink. But quickly followed up with, “I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I understand wanting to stay loyal to your bro lover.”

“Heh. I couldn't roll right now even if I wanted too. I'm way too round, I can barely move when I'm laying anyways.” Sans responded with his own joke. It was true too. Sans couldn't move much when he was laying down. He could barely walk. And his libido wasn't really up in its usual level lately. Not since he went into his last semester of pregnancy. 

“But I appreciate you understanding. But uh, how is sleeping going to happen exactly? There's three of us and two beds. I mean, I could stay on the couch. That's not a problem.” Sans asked. The fell brothers immediately began freaking out a bit.

“What!? No way! You're all knocked up! You can't sleep on the couch!” Red exclaimed. “You can sleep on my bed. I'll take the couch.” He quickly offered. “You mean that shit hole of a bed!? No way am I letting my guest sleep on YOUR bed!” Edgy exclaimed. “He will simply sleep in my bed with me. That way he is comfortable and protect personally by me. The Great and Terrible Papyrus!” Edgy then explained. “Besides! He must be used to sleeping with a Papyrus after all.” He followed up saying in a more suggestive way. He laughed loudly at the hollow expressions of the two Sanses.

Red then began laughing as well. “Oh my fucking stars Boss! They way you said that! That was fucking hilarious!” Red said and laughed. Sans let out a few small laughs as well.  
“Well then, it's all settled. Don't have too much fun with my bro, eh Blue? Heh heh, just teasing ya. But seriously Boss, don't mess around with him. He's been through a lot.” Red said, jokingly at first, but then more serious.

“I know that! I'm not an idiot to the resets!” Edgy exclaimed. Then after cleaning everything up. All three went upstairs to sleep for the night. Edgy made sure that the front door was locked, as well as all windows. Simply as a precautionary measure! He wasn't worry that monsters would find out about Sans and sneak in. Not with him in the house, not at all!

Sans shed his loosely held on hoodie. He usually just put it on the floor at his place. But he's not quite in his place. So he wasn't sure what to do with it at first. Until Edgy held out his hand to be given the hoodie. Edgy place it in his closet as well as his battle body. Edgy got dressed into his pajamas. Sans covered his eye sockets when Edgy changed. Sans really didn't want to see his brother's counterpart without clothes on. It was an awkward situation.

Sans sat on the bed and slipped off his slippers. He pulled back the covers and layed down. Sighing contently as he felt the familiar snugness of the bed. “Feels just like home, eh kiddo?” Sans said as he rubbed his belly. “And there we go. I was wondering when you would start with the kicking. Heh, did you take a nap in there or something?” Sans then said.

Edgy got into the bed as well. “Can you sleep with the child kicking you? Wouldn't that hurt? He must have strong kicks if he's a child of a Papyrus.” He asked with genuine confusion. Sans giggled a bit. Especially since Papyrus said the same exact thing way back when the baby started kicking at night.

“Kicking is just what it's called. It's more like the kid's just moving around, stretching, and stuff. Not exactly kicking. But it is hard to sleep since the kid kicks constantly at night. We, well more like Paps, found a way to get him to sleep.” Sans explained.

“Oh? And what would that be?” Edgy asked. “Heh, Fluffy Bunny.” Sans answered with a slight blush. “Fluffy what now? Is that a book or something in your world?” Edgy asked. Sans was shocked he didn't know what Fluffy Bunny was. “Well yeah! It's only Paps favorite bedtime story! He cant sleep without it. Even to this day.” Sans said.

“Oh. Wait a moment, I think I remember something like that. Yes, I believe that book was banned after the king went crazy. For teaching children weaknesses like sharing emotions and hugging. And the overall theme of being soft. My brother used to read to me when I was young. I remember that now. Don't tell Red, but... I kind of miss that.” Edgy said.

There was a silent moment as Sans looked at Edgy. Edgy then looked back at Sans. “I hope your world gets reset soon. So you can be with your brother again. But until then, I'll make sure you're safe with us. You and your little one.” Edgy promised. Sans smiled.

“Thanks Edgy. I really appreciate that.” Sans said, then he yawned. “Ok, I gotta recite Fluffy Bunny. Then I can sleep peacefully.” Sans then did just that. He recited Fluffy Bunny perfectly. When he was done, he smiled as he didn't feel any kicking. And then smiled more as he saw Edgy fell asleep from the story as well.

“Heh. A Papyrus is a Papyrus. No matter what the world.” Sans said. He yawned one last time and finally went to sleep. “Good night.... bro.” He said before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sans woke up from the skeleton baby kicking inside of him. He groaned and waited a moment for himself to fully wake up. Then he pat and rubbed his belly. “Alright, alright. I'm up. Heh, you're so much like your dad. You know that kiddo? What time is it?” Sans said. He got and looked around the room. He saw the time and his soul nearly jumped into his throat.

“I missed breakfast! No wonder your kicking so much kid.” Sans exclaimed. He quickly slipped on his slippers and looked around frantically for his hoodie. He then remembered where he was. “Oh yeah, I'm in this darker meaner universe.” He remembered. He went into Edgy's closet, grabbed his hoodie, and ran out of the room while putting it on.

“I'm awake! I'm here!” Sans exclaimed when he ran into the kitchen. Red and Edgy both looked over a him. They laughed a bit as they saw the disheveled Sans. Red got up and walked over to him. He began fixing up Sans' hoodie and shirt and stuff.

“Heh heh. Mornin sleeping beauty. Relax. You're fine. We thought we would let you sleep in. Since you've been through so much lately and stuff. Breakfast is all nice and ready for ya. Boss made sure to keep it nice and hot for ya.” Red said. Sans calmed himself down.

“Morning Blue! Red is right about all that stuff. And since this is your first morning with us, and since I figured you eat spaghetti all the time like we do, I went and made a special breakfast. It's to commemorate our first morning together! So I, The Great and Terrible Papyrus, have made pancakes and bacon!” Edgy then said.

Sans saw the plate and sat down. It did look pretty good to be honest. Paps has been so busy learning to make spaghetti, that Sans pretty much forgot about what they used to make together.

“The jacks are a little burnt. But the blueberries help a bit with that. The bacon is nice and crispy though. Perfection.” Red said as he sat back down across from Sans. He also picked at his teeth with a toothpick. “Thank you! I'm starving.” Sans said. He then dug right in. “You're welcome!” Edgy said from his seat.

“So, we must discuss a matter at hand!” Edgy then began to say. Sans looked at him in confusion. “What matter?” He asked. “Well,” Edgy began to explain. “I am usually out all day doing royal guard stuff and patrol. And Sa- I mean Red has to work at the sentry posts. So he's not home until his 'breaks'.” Edgy said. He gave Red a pointed look as he said “breaks”. Red gave a grin back and let out a nervous chuckle.

Edgy then turned back to Sans and continued. “So the point being, you would be here all alone. And I cannot allow that! I may be the Great and Terrible Papyrus, a cruel, powerful, and feared monster! But I be damned if I don't honor my counterpart's dying wish! So how can I keep you safe if you're home all alone? How can I do my duty if I'm not around to protect you!?” Edgy exclaimed.

Red snickered quietly. “Heh heh, duty.” He laughed. “NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE IMMATURE SANS! I mean Red!” Edgy then yelled. Edgy mental kicked his own ass for the name slip up. He wouldn't want Blue to think he was yelling at him. He wouldn't yell at Blue, especially while pregnant. Wait, Edgy hoped the baby didn't get disturbed by his yelling.

“I apologize for my yelling Blue. I hope I didn't upset you or the baby.” Edgy quickly made sure to apologize. Sans smiled at him. “It's alright. I understand what you mean though. It's nice that you feel that way. But it really isn't your promise to keep you know. I have to make sure to protect myself.” Sans said. Were the monsters in this world really that bad to make Papyrus himself worry about leaving him alone? But they're so nice in his world. How could things be so bad here?

“Boss has a point Blue. If anyone finds out you're here, it could be really bad. They'll fight you and others will join in and help them. They'll find a way to over power you. Or if the monsters were smarter than the common idiot, they'll take you when you least expect it. So we can't leave you alone. But we also can't risk anyone finding out about you.” Red explained, then he began to think.

“Hmm... I guess we're just gonna have to bring him with us. We can tell everyone that he's a cousin from the city and we have to keep an eye on him cause... uh, Oh! Cause he escaped the king who was after him but Boss stepped in.” Red then suggested with a nervous grin.

“That might work for now. He's not staying with us forever. Good work Red! You're finally using your brain. I'll take Blue for today. To make sure our story is believable!” Edgy said. “Heh. Sounds good.” Sans said, a small grin on his face. The world might not be so nice. But at least the skeletons brothers are, deep down.

So everyone finished their breakfast. Edgy made sure there were no dirty dishes. Cause he knows Red wont do them. He also made sure he had everything he needed. He was already ready, but double checking and triple checking isn't bad to do.

“Ok! I got my battle body on, I got my attacks at the ready, and I got my pregnant skeleton that I must make sure is safe. I believe I have everything. Let's get a move on! And Red! Don't you DARE let me catch you sleeping at your post again!” Edgy said.

“Sure thing Boss!” Red replied. Sans laughed at what Edgy said. “Hehehe. So I'm an item now? Well then I hope you carry me there. Items don't exactly walk.” Sans said while giggling. Edgy rolled his eyes then smirked a bit. He then suddenly lifted Sans up into his arms, bridle style.

“Gah!” Sans exclaimed, then continued to laugh. “You really shouldn't be walking on such small ankle bones anyways. You ARE very heavily pregnant thanks to my counterpart. Of course! Only a Papyrus could get you into such a state. I feel real pride being a fellow Papyrus. Only one like me can utterly dominate another like you.” Edgy teased, with a little bit of flirting. Sans giggled more with blush dusting his cheeks.

“But really, that was funny Edgy. Whoever said a Papyrus doesn't have a sense of humor is sorely mistaken.” Sans said with a big smile. Edgy blushed slightly, but scoffed it off in his tsundere way. He also put Sans down. “R-Really? I mean of course! Someone as great as I would have a great sense of humor to match!” He said, hoping his pride will mask his blush.

“Now let's get going already. I, being the Great and Terrible Papyrus is never late!” Edgy then said, marching out of the house. Red chuckled a bit and waved as Sans left. “See ya later sweetheart!” Red said as the two other skeletons left.

“Was he talking to me or you?” Edgy asked Sans in genuine confusion. “You know, I'm not totally sure. Heh heh, maybe both of us.” Sans replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Edgy made sure to keep Sans as close as possible. They did get some curious looks. But Edgy's glares and overall intimidating look made sure to deter any encounters. Sans was shocked and somewhat horrified by how scarred and red everything was. Everyone looked so beaten up and kind of scary. It made Sans question what kind of world he got himself in.

They then came up to Undyne's house. Edgy went up and pounded on the door with a fist. “Undyne! Get your ass out here!” Edgy yelled. “She's never out on time.” He then muttered a quick explanation to Sans. They then heard Undyne yell back. “Keep your tight ass, skinny, gay pants on! I'm coming!” Unydne then opened the door. She looked at them both, then smirked. “Babysitting, bone-boy? Or did you get a new pet?” She asked Edgy, referring to Sans.

Edgy scoffed. “He is not a pet! He's a, cousin from the city. The king was going to, well you know. But since he's family, I offered to keep an eye on him. And by offered, I mean forced.” Edgy explained. “Uh huh, yeah. And what's the real story here?” Undyne then asked.

“What do you mean!? That is the real story!” Edgy yelled, a little bit of sweat started to bead on his skull. Undyne snickered and laughed. “Come on bonehead! I know you have no other family other than your brother. And he looks way too innocent to be from the city. Besides, that story reeks of that numskull brother of yours.” Undyne then said.

Edgy sighed. He knew it wouldn't fool Undyne. Undyne then looked at Sans. “You are pretty adorable. What's your name little skeleton?” She asked. “Uh, Blue. Just c-call me Blue.” Sans replied a bit nervously. Undyne looked back at Edgy. “I can tell you're protecting him for some reason. So I won't mess with him. But don't let Alphys see him. She'll want him to help her with her, experiments.” She said. She then petted Sans' head.

Sans wondered what that meant for a moment. Then he saw the horrified look on Edgy's face. Edgy's bones even shook a bit. He then cleared his throat and regained his composure. “Of course not! I know the dangers! Now are we going to get those so called “guards” trained or not!?” Edgy replied.

Sans watched as Edgy and Undyne aggressively, and kinda roughly, trained some royal guards. It made Sans imagine how it would be if Papyrus finally was a royal guard. Training others with Undyne, smiling and laughing, and boosting the monster's confidence. All in the way only Papyrus could do. Things Sans loved so much about him. Sans got a bit carried away with his fantasy, that he started to blush and rub his belly subconsciously.

Until Edgy's voice, in a rough whisper, broke the fantasy. “Blue!” Edgy then made a “cut it out” gesture with his hand. Before returning to training the other monsters. A couple of the monsters had gave Sans a weird look, trying to figure out what's with him. Sans now blushed out of embarrassment.

Later Edgy and Sans walked on Edgy's patrol. Sans was glad that this was familiar. Sans knew Papyrus's patrol route by heart. Edgy also seemed to have relaxed a bit. Probably since it was just them two now. Sans didn't realize he was staring and smiling at Edgy. Until Edgy looked back at him and spoke up.

“Do I have something on my face? Or has my greatness finally caught up with you?” Edgy asked with a smirk. Sans blushed. He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination, but he could of sworn there was a bit of a flirting tone to Edgy's voice. That voice could send a shiver down his spine.

“W-What? No. I mean, of course you're great. I was just thinking of stuff.” Sans quickly explained. “Hey. Are you doing alright? We've been walking for a while now. And carrying such an extra weight really throws off ones center of balance.” Edgy informed. Sans smiled again.

“Yeah I'm fine. I guess I'm getting a little tired though. I mean, I'm usually tired normally. But I could sit down for a minute.” Sans answered. “Alright! We'll stop then!” Edgy declared, stopping in his tracks. Sans stopped too and sat down on the snow covered ground. He let out a sigh of relief. Edgy then looked a little nervous about something.

“I read once that skeletons can, uh, see their young through the ecto magic. Cause ecto magic is somewhat translucent! Is that uh, true?” Edgy asked, trying to keep up his confidence. Sans chuckled a bit. “Yeah its true. You wanna see?” He asked. Edgy got a little flustered, a bit of red dusting his cheek bones in a blush.

Sans chuckled again and lifted his shirt up. Edgy looked at Sans' big round blue belly immediately. To see if he really could see a little skeleton in there. And there, right in the center, is a little soul softly glowing. And a small curled up skeleton, eyes sockets closed. It began to move around as Edgy looked at it. Sans laughed when it did.

“You always know when you're being watch, eh kiddo? Heh, you just love putting on a show and getting all the attention. So much like your daddy.” Sans said towards his belly. He gave his ecto belly a rub.

“Wow. There really is a skeleton in there. Nyeh! Make sure those kicks are nice and strong young one! You have a duty to protect your daddy here! Nyeh heh heh!” Edgy said. He laughed as the baby began moving much more vigorously. As if in response to Edgy's words. Sans laughed as well.

“Papy would talk to the kid all the time. Every chance he got. You know babies can recognize voices. Heh, he knows Papy's voice alright. And he knows your not “daddy”. But I think he still likes you. He's been getting all excited this entire time when you talk.” Sans said while looking down at his belly lovingly.

“You're both going to be great parents. Nyeh, if your Papyrus ever needs help training the young one, feel free to call me! Now then...” Edgy said. Then he scooped up Sans, making the pregnant skeleton squeak in surprise. “We need to get a move on! Red is probably asleep by now. And I must make sure he is virulent while on sentry duty!” Edgy continued.

Sans laughed a little, accepting his fate of being carried by Edgy. It was pretty comfortable. And if his Papy can carry him around all the time, Sans is more than positive Edgy can too. It was so nice and comfy that Sans might just... fall... asleep...


	5. Chapter 5

“Wakey wakey cupcake. Aww he's so cute all snuggled up in your arms Boss. Can we keep him? I'd love to snuggle up with that big cute belly. Ow!” Red said, before getting elbowed by Edgy. “Shut the fuck up Red! Stop being such a horndog!” Edgy said. “But I just love me some wieners.” Red said and chuckled, classic wink on his face.

Sans laughed a little as he woke up. “Heh heh heh. You're a wiener Red.” He commented. Edgy laughed at the comment. Red also chuckled. “Ok ok. You got me there. Did you have a nice nap? You're baby's really cute ya know.” Red replied.

Sans looked down, saw his shirt was still up, blushed, and pulled it back down. “Sorry for falling asleep on you there Edgy. I didn't mean to. It was just... comfortable. You know?” Sans apologized. He looked around and saw he was on the couch back in the house.

“Oh it's fine! I'm great, I can handle it.” Edgy replied. He looked as prideful as he could to cover up the faint blush on his cheekbones. Red snickered to himself a little bit.

Later Sans was sitting on the couch. He could hear Edgy and Red inside the kitchen. Red was teasing Edgy, saying he should use beer instead of water in the meal. Edgy of course was yelling to get that stuff out of here. Sans smiled and looked down as his belly. Then he reached into his pocket and got out his phone. He held it so that it was looking at his belly.

Then he lifted his shirt and and pressed record. “Hey Papy. I really miss you. So does the little kiddo. Look at him, he's just as restless as you get. I uh, I appeared in a world. It's uh... like, its in worse condition than our world but... its ok. Don't worry about me. I'm in good hands.” Sans said.

He then panned to show the kitchen, the fell brothers were still playfully going at it. Edgy was using magic to hold Red up, but Red still threatened to drop the beer into the pot. “I know they look scary, but its mostly just an intimidation tactic. I think you would like them. They more crude, and swear a lot, but you get used to it. They promised to protect me until our world is reset. I havent felt anything yet. They might be stuck on Undyne or something. But I think you would like Edgy, the Papyrus here. He actually is part of the guard. Heh heh, calm down bro. I'm sure he will give you pointers.” Sans continued. He panned the phone back to his belly.

“Ok well. I'm sure you're probably freaking out now. We both miss you so much. We love you. And can't wait to see you. Ok. Bye bye.” Sans said before he stopped the video on the phone. He then sighed and gave his belly a rub. “Soon kiddo. It wont be too long before we can both go back. But at that time, Papy will be able to hold you himself.” Sans said to his baby.

“Aww. You really miss that mushy gushy lovey dovey stuff when it becomes illegal. Its so cute I could just eat you all up.” Red said with an amused look on his face. Sans looked to see that fell bros standing a couple feet away. With smirks on their faces. Sans blushed in response and pulled his shirt back down. He looked away in embarrassment.

“D... Did you hear all of that?” Sans asked. Before Red could mess with him and say yes, Edgy answered. “Only that last part really. The whole, 'we miss you and love you' and all that.” He said. Then the two brothers sat next to Sans, one on each side. They asked if Sans needed anything. “Do you need a drink before dinner?” Edgy asked. “I could rub your feet! Or massage your shoulders. Or-!” Red began to offer before being cut off. “Stop being so god damn horny! Go upstairs an masturbate if you're so hot and bothered! Blue doesn't need this from you right now.” Edgy yelled at Red.

Red scoffed as if he was offended. “I would never suggest such a thing to a poor pregnant and widowed Sans. I'm offended you would even suggest such a thing.” He said. He crosses his arms and looked away, acting all offended. Edgy just gave him a look.

“That's a load of bullshit and you know it.” Edgy stated. Red looked down. “Yeah you're right.” He said with a cheeky grin. “You know me too well boss. But seriously Blue, we don't want you to be in any pain or discomfort. Ya know?” Red continued. Sans nodded.

“Yeah I get that. I could use something to eat though.” Sans said. Then he went to get up. But the fell brothers stopped him. “I don't think so! You are not getting up Blue. I'll bring you your food myself!” Edgy said then left to do just that.

“I can get up and eat in the kitchen. That's fine. You don't have to bring it to me.” Sans replied. “We're happy to help. Besides, we don't want you breaking an ankle bone or something. We want you nice and comfy. It's better for the kiddo. And trust me when I say, I know how we Sanses have small ankle bones. You know, cause we're small.” Red explained.

“Yeah, I get it. Thanks. To the both of you. I really appreciate it. And I know Paps does too.” Sans said as he took his plate. Then he began eating as if he's never seen food before. Red and Edgy joined him on the couch. Sans was confused on why at first. But then he thought maybe they wanted to keep him company and make sure he's safe and comfortable. That seems like a likely reason.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wan fum muffard?” Red offered some of his mustard bottle to Sans, while his mouth of full of course. Sans smiled and let out a laugh.  


“Heh heh. Yeah, sure. I have a feeling its your favorite, huh? Heh, I like it. But ketchup is my favorite.” Sans said, trying to make conversation. Its a little awkward when its so quiet and being in between these two edgy versions of him and Papyrus.  


Red handed him the mustard. Sans took it happily. “I can't believe you were able to understand what he said!” Edgy exclaimed as he looked over from his plate. Then he let out a horrified “Nyeh!” as he saw Sans was about to drink some mustard.  


“NO! Don't you drink from his bottle! That's- That's- an indirect kiss! And it has his germs all over it! I am NOT about to let you get sick because of Red's carelessness!” Edgy freaked as he grabbed the bottle out of Sans' hand.  


“Hey! I aint sick or nothing! So why not? It's just a little mustard.” Red defended himself. “I'll go and get a fresh bottle. YOU keep your garbage mustard bottles to yourself. You know, the trash ones, as in the ones you touched. Do you understand?” Edgy replied as he got up and tossed the bottle back to Red. It hit Red's chest and he quickly caught it in his hands. Edgy then went to the kitchen, taking the dishes along with him.  


“Heh. Papyruses, am I right? Always takes things way too far. Especially when it comes to protecting us Sanses. It's kinda nice. You know?” Sans said to Red when Edgy left to the kitchen.  


“Heh heh. Yep. That's a Papyrus for ya. Haha!” Red replied with a laugh. Edgy then came back with a fresh bottle of mustard, a brand new plate of food, and some water. Sans looked over as Edgy gave him the stuff.  


“Wow. Thanks Pa- I mean Edgy. Heh heh, you must be able to read minds.” Sans said. “Hmmf! Of course! I have excellent instincts. I had a feeling you would want seconds. Why wouldn't you? My cooking is always amazing! And you are welcome.” Edgy replied.  


“Uh, waiter, I'm still missing my pâté of roasted indigenous legumes, paired with a compote of seasonal berries, served on hearty sprouted wheat, which has been heated and sliced in two smooth slices.” Red said cheekily with a grin. Edgy gave him a look. Sans though, looked totally confused.  


“Red. I. AM NOT making you a God damn PEANUTBUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICH! And I am not a waiter! Not for you at least. You live here. You can get things for yourself.” Edgy said.  


“Aw come on Boss. I'm just messin. I mean, just look at Blue's face. He's crackin a rib over there!” Red said as he pointed to Sans. Sans was snickering and trying not to laugh, but failing.  


“Th-That was great! Hahaha! It sounded so fancy! I-I had no idea what in the underground y-you said! But then it was just... a sandwich!” Sans continued to laugh. Red grin in a smirking suggestive way to Edgy. Red wiggled his eyebrow bones at him. Edgy blushed very slightly in response, rolling his eyes as well.  


Edgy then sat back and turned on the tv. Sans sputtered a bit when he saw the alternate Mettaton. He wiped some mustard from his mouth. “Th-That's your Mettaton!? H-He's so, sharp and... kinda scary looking.” Sans said with hallow eyes.  


“It's just Mettaton. He's my favorite to watch on tv!” Edgy said. “But... if it makes you uncomfortable, I understand. He can be a bit much. Tv rots the brain anyways. Off it goes!” Edgy continued and then turned the tv off.  


“You didn't have to do that. It just... surprised me is all. I guess I should of expected it. Heh heh.” Sans said with a nervous laugh. “Bullshit. It obviously scares you. And I will not allowed anything negative to affect the baby! I'm supposed to be making you feel comfortable and safe and happy. Not scared.” Edgy argued.  


“Might as well just do what he says. Boss is as stubborn as a jackass. Heh heh heh.” Red said the chuckled a bit. Then he got up and headed for the kitchen. “My mustard is empty. Gotta get a new one.” He explained as he passed them. Edgy waved a whatever to him and got up to throw away the now empty bottle.  


Red then came back in and began heading to the door. “Outta mustard. I'm gonna get some more from Grillby.” He muttered in explanation. Sans quickly got off the couch and stopped him. “Wait! Did you say Grillby? I... Can I come with? To... get some ketchup. I would really like some and-” Sans said but then Red put a hand on his mouth.  


“Shut up. I can see right through you. Us Sanses lie all the time, but we're terrible at it. Heh. You wanna see how this world affected Grillby, huh? You pretty chummy with him back in your world?” Red asked. Sans blushed a bit at getting caught of his intentions.  


“Y-Yeah. He's a really good friend. Like... my best friend. I just, I need to know. Is he still the nice, quiet, guy I know or... is he different? The curiosity is killing me. And I, really do want some ketchup. I mean mustard is nice but, I get major cravings for ketchup.” Sans said with a shy grin,  


“Aw how can I say no to such a cute face? But you gotta know, everyone, including old fire butt, are real dangerous. You gotta stay close to me. In and out. Got it?” Red said. Sans nodded.  


“Yeah I get you. I understand. This world is really dangerous for me. But I just gotta see him for myself.” Sans replied. “Alright sweetheart. Let's do this quickly.” Red commented before opening the door.  


“Hold up!” Edgy yelled as he went up to them. “Red, what the hell do you think you are doing!? Blue is not going out with you!” He continued to exclaim.  


“Whoa Boss! Take a frigging chill pill! We're just going to go and pick up some mustard and ketchup from Grillby. We'll be in and out. I promise.” Red promised, crossing his chest. “Cross my soul and hope to dust. I swear. And if anything does happen, I'll just teleport over to you and back so you can handle it. Ok?” Red added.  


“Alright. Fine. But I swear if that fire bastard tries to take Blue, I will personally remove all your debt to him. Cause he'll be dead. And wont be able to charge you.” Edgy said. “Yeah, I got that Boss. Ya dont need to explain any more. Alright then Blue, let's head out. It is kinda boring in here anyways.” Red said. Then the two Sanses headed off. Edgy had such a bad feeling about this. He had half a mind to follow them.


End file.
